


Руны как повод разобраться в отношениях

by Gianeya



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, Romance, Runes, Tattoo Kink, more like Runes Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:30:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gianeya/pseuds/Gianeya
Summary: В четверг Магнус в очередной раз проснулся с утренним стояком. Как пубертатный подросток, право слово, но у Магнуса имелось железное оправдание: зрелище обнаженного торса Алека, щедро разукрашенного ангельскими рунами, свело бы с ума и более стойкого человека.





	Руны как повод разобраться в отношениях

**Author's Note:**

> Небечено. Попытка победить полугодичного неписца.
> 
> Написано на Shadow World Kink, заявка III-17: "Малек, кинк на татуировки". Писалось до выхода второй части второго сезона, так что теперь фик уже "not canon compliant".
> 
> Расположение рун Алека взято отсюда: https://angelic-archer.dreamwidth.org/10313.html

В четверг Магнус в очередной раз проснулся с утренним стояком. Как пубертатный подросток, право слово, но у Магнуса имелось железное оправдание: зрелище обнаженного торса Алека, щедро разукрашенного ангельскими рунами, свело бы с ума и более стойкого человека. Мага. А Магнус к категории стойких себя уже не относил. Он и раньше-то не мог избавиться от мыслей об Алеке — но по крайней мере на эти самые мысли он выделял себе не больше часа в день. Но теперь... Магнус засыпал с мечтами о том, как он покрывал бы чертовы соблазнительные руны поцелуями, и просыпался с воспоминаниями о том, как во сне он занимался именно этим. А Алек не пытался сбежать под венец к Лидии — нет, он только самозабвенно постанывал и не мешал Магнусу изучать свое тело. 

А еще в мечтах Магнус позволял себе не задумываться о том маленьком факте, что для нефилимов их руны вполне могли оказаться священными или, к примеру, неприкосновенными для нежити. В конце концов, сам Алек, целиком, в реальности тоже был очень даже неприкосновенным.

Поморщившись, Магнус задвинул отрезвляющие мысли куда подальше — все, конечно, было очень грустно, но это не повод отказываться от капельки удовольствия — и перевернулся на спину. Немного развел ноги, скользнул рукой под тонкое шелковое покрывало, глубоко вздохнул, расслабляясь и вызывая в памяти картинку из недавнего сна.

Александр лежал на животе, спрятав руки под подушку, и смотрел на Магнуса так, будто предлагал: «Твори со мной, что захочешь». И если бы сон не прервался на самом интересном месте, то Магнус не стал бы никуда торопиться. Обвел самыми подушечками пальцев руну отражения на шее Алека — она всегда ассоциировалась у Магнуса со стрелкой, на которой только мигающей неоновой надписи не хватало: «Начинать здесь. Двигаться по направлению вниз». И пальцы скользили бы дальше: левое плечо, вдоль руны точности, теперь опустить голову, коснуться губами, дождаться тихого вздоха и тут же легонько прикусить — так, чтобы Алек вздрогнул всем телом, но и не подумал отстраниться. Погладить ладонями вниз по спине, приласкать успокоение гнева и снова куснуть за плечо — и Алеку пришлось бы успокаивать уже совсем не гнев, а все заметнее срывающееся дыхание. Царапнуть слегка ногтями, обхватить за талию, накрывая ладонью чуть шершавую иратце и опуститься всем телом, прижимаясь к широкой спине, толкнуться во впадинку между ягодиц...

Магнус крепче сжал пальцы на члене, резко выдохнул, зажмурился и кончил. Полежал с минуту, пока успокаивался пульс, старательно не думая о том, как могло бы пахнуть возбуждение Алека, его пот на разгоряченной коже. А потом рывком скинул покрывало на пол и щелкнул пальцами, убирая следы своего нового ежеутреннего сеанса мазохизма. 

Пора вставать. И в душ. Холодный, очень холодный душ — иначе одного раза может оказаться мало. Неплохо было бы еще выпить чего-нибудь — но ведь наверняка вот-вот заявится Клэри с очередным ворохом проблем и компанией сумеречных охотников на подхвате. А встречаться с реальным — и совершенно недоступным — Алеком благоразумнее на трезвую голову. 

***

После церкви и первого крышесносного, отчаянного поцелуя, они с Александром успели повторить тот опыт уже не раз. И каждый раз Магнус в первое мгновение тянулся опустить ладони Алеку на шею, но спохватывался и просто вцеплялся, будто утопающий, в его плечи. Шикарные плечи, Магнус не отрицал, но хотелось-то ему большего. Очертить наконец подушечками пальцев руну отражения, проверить, отличается ли она от текстуры кожи рядом или Магнус себе это только выдумал, попробовать ее на вкус... 

Правильным выбором было бы поговорить на эту тему, задать вопрос прямо: можно дотронуться или не стоит и Алек не оценит? Все же Магнус стопроцентно был уверен, что любые отношения желательно строить на доверии и взаимопонимании. Но при этом он пока слишком боялся Алека спугнуть. Ему, если откровенно, и так казалось иногда, что они двигаются слишком быстро. А разговор о том, как Магнус буквально зациклен на неприлично притягательных ангельских рунах и грезит той минутой, когда сможет медленно и обстоятельно облизать их одна за другой, явно не мешало бы отложить до тех пор, пока Алек немного не попривыкнет к Магнусу. И вообще к тому факту, что они теперь вместе.

Хотя вот сам Александр прямо сейчас никаким сомнениями совершенно не терзался и даже в кои-то веки проявлял инициативу. Когда он решительно избавил их обоих от джемперов и прижался грудью к груди Магнуса, впиваясь в губы нетерпеливым поцелуем, у Магнуса в голове осталась всего одна внятная мысль: если сейчас не остановиться, то на разговоре о кинках и предпочтениях можно будет ставить крест — Алек выяснит все здесь и сейчас, на практике.

В попытке немного притормозить и прочистить мозги от захлестывающего желания, Магнус обхватил Алека за шею и постарался отодвинуться, но смог лишь застонать в целующие губы: руна отражения действительно была чуть шершавой. И вдобавок теплой, почти горячей. С закрытыми глазами не пропустишь. Тут же еще острее, чем прежде, захотелось составить наиподробнейшую карту всех остальных рун — не глядя, на ощупь, только пальцами, губами, языком, всем телом, качественно сходя с ума в процессе и не жалея о безумии ни секунды. Запоминая до мельчайших черточек — и делая все, чтобы Александр тоже запомнил каждое прикосновение. 

И кстати, прямо сейчас Александр не имел ничего против рук Магнуса на своей шее — на своей руне. Но сейчас их обоих сжигало желание, а в таком состоянии смешно требовать от Алека здравомыслия. Нужно все-таки остановиться, им есть что обсудить перед следующим шагом...

— Я делаю что-то не так? — вопрос, озвученный соблазнительно охрипшим голосом, дал Магнусу понять, что он слишком углубился в раздумья. Алек встревоженно и неуверенно заглядывал ему в глаза, потом на секунду прикусил покрасневшую от поцелуев губу и уточнил: — Скажи мне, как надо... правильно.

— Ох, Александр, — Магнус запрокинул голову, пьяно улыбаясь и мгновенно забывая о своих рациональных порывах не торопиться. Таких невероятных людей не должно существовать на Земле. — В постели, как и в отношениях, не бывает правильно и неправильно. Можно делать все, что нравится тебе и мне. А мне очень нравится, поверь.

Алек чуть нахмурился — Магнуса прошило на мгновение нехорошим предчувствием, от которого онемели подушечки пальцев, — но почти сразу решительно кивнул и твердо, не спрашивая, а утверждая, сказал: 

— Если перестанет нравится — ты мне скажешь.

И, больше не колеблясь, одним движением, как-то очень ловко для девственника, расстегнул Магнусу ширинку и обхватил его член горячей сухой ладонью.

Если бы Магнус не был магом, он бы в этот самый миг заработал инфаркт. Воздух разом загустел, покалывание в пальцах обернулось волной мурашек, горячо прокатившейся по рукам, внизу живота плеснуло тягучим жаром, и Магнус, признавая безнадежность всякого сопротивления, уронил голову Алеку на плечо и громко, бесстыдно застонал. А потом, плюнув на время на все опасения, с наслаждением запустил руки Алеку в волосы и легонько дернул, заставляя запрокинуть голову.

Хватит стоять истуканом, у кого из них сегодня первый раз, в конце концов? А поговорить можно будет завтра.

***

Рассветные лучи ласкали широкую спину Александра, спавшего, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. На высветленной солнцем коже руны казались угольно-черными, четкими, будто только что выведенными стилом. Точь-в-точь с такой позы раньше обычно начинались утренние фантазии Магнуса. И теперь, лежа на боку, подперев голову одной рукой, указательным пальцем другой он медленно водил в сантиметре над кожей Алека, повторяя узоры рун и оставляя висеть в воздухе синеватые разводы магии. Вот одна искрящаяся прядь колыхнулась, опустилась ниже, касаясь кожи Алека, и тот поежился, передернул плечами, но не проснулся. 

Магнус замер, затаив дыхание. Невероятно. Алек, конечно, был вымотан после их вчерашнего первого раза — да, дальше взаимной дрочки дело не зашло, но и от подобной малости у них обоих изрядно сорвало крышу. Так вот, Алек вчера вымотался — и, когда они отдышались, он с довольным вздохом обнял Магнуса, пряча лицо у него в шее, и уже через несколько минут спокойно заснул. Ключевой слово — спокойно. Тренированный охотник. В одной постели с магом. Да, достаточно давно — а с минувшего вечера еще и максимально близко — знакомым, но все же магом. На которого рефлексы нефилима должны были реагировать совершенного однозначно. Но — не реагировали. 

Даже на магию Магнуса не реагировали, как выяснилось только что. И от этого маленького факта Магнуса будто электричеством вдоль позвоночника шибануло, а сердце, кажется, на секундочку остановилось. 

Он с силой сжал зависшую над спиной руку Алека в кулак и постарался вернуть себе контроль над собственным телом. Откликавшимся на близость Александра совершенно однозначно. Соблазнительная, такая безумно соблазнительная идея — разбудить его, оставив засос поверх руны точности над его правой лопаткой, и не выпускать потом из постели, не облизав целиком, с ног до головы... И останавливало Магнуса сейчас лишь данное себе самому обещание сначала поговорить с Александром на тему допустимых и недопустимых прикосновений. 

И уж тем более не стоило так сразу ошарашивать Александра своим внезапно нарисовавшимся фетишем. Подводить к таким темам нужно плавно, исподволь. Начать откуда-нибудь издалека... Например спросить, почему Алек вчера не выключил мобильник.

Как же не вовремя!

Алек недовольно пробурчал что-то в подушку и, не поднимая головы, зашарил по кровати в поисках телефона. Магнус, умилившись, тут же улыбнулся и, подманив пальцем валяющийся на полу телефон, вложил его Алеку в руку.

По здравому размышлению, предстоящий разговор сначала хорошо бы проиграть в голове, так что пару дней на обдумывание будут нелишними. А сейчас — труба зовет.

***

Пара дней превратилась в пару недель, а с разговором у них все никак не складывалось.

Заварушка с Мечом Душ давно закончилась, и закончилась даже более-менее благополучно. Но теперь Александр был днями и ночами занят в Институте, разгребая последствия случившегося. А Магнуса то и дело дергали обитатели магической части Нью-Йорка — про титул Верховного мага так обычно и вспоминали: когда случалась какая-нибудь глобальная пакость, с которой Магнус был обязан помогать всем просящим.

Но любые проблемы имеют свойство когда-нибудь разрешаться. Сегодня поток нуждающихся наконец схлынул, и Магнус позволил себе расслабиться на диване с бокалом искрящегося голубого коктейля. Откинулся на спинку, довольно вздохнул, выдернул зубами веточку мяты из бокала, наслаждаясь холодком на губах. А вот сделать хоть глоток так и не успел — входные двери распахнулись от сильного толчка, и в лофт вошел Александр. Магнус торопливо отправил коктейль на стол в кухню и поднялся навстречу, потом пригляделся, нахмурился и скрестил руки на груди. Потому что Алек двигался странными рывками, пружинистым шагом, быстро сжимая и разжимая кулаки, будто сильно злился или готовился к бою. Магнус постарался припомнить, что такого он мог натворить, чтобы вызвать подобную реакцию, сглотнул разлившуюся на языке горечь и на пробу, нарочито легким тоном, спросил:

— Неудачный день, Александр? 

Качнулся навстречу Алеку, демонстративно развел руки в стороны — показывая: я готов выслушать и все исправить. И чуть не вздрогнул, когда тот, ускорив шаг, едва не врезался в него, заключил в стальные объятия, ткнувшись носом в висок, глубоко вздохнул, разом расслабляясь, да так и замер. 

— Александр? — немного встревоженно повторил Магнус, когда Алек не пошевелился даже через пару минут, и попытался немного отодвинуться, чтобы заглянуть тому в глаза. Алек в ответ рвано вздохнул еще раз и медленно, будто нехотя, все же разжал руки.

— Очень неудачный. Невероятно, но я пожалел, что Элдетри отозвали обратно в Идрис вместе с Валентином, — Алек стащил с себя неизменную кожаную черную куртку, небрежно уронил на пол где стоял, а сам упал на диван и, зажмурившись, опустил голову на спинку. Тихо застонал и, закинув руки за шею, с силой сжал пальцы, разминая мышцы.

Магнус тут же прикипел взглядом к черному росчерку руны на так удачно выставленном на обозрение горле и с некоторым трудом сглотнул. Алек приоткрыл глаза, взглянул вопросительно, и Магнус решил воспользоваться случаем. 

— Хочешь, разомну тебе спину?

— Не стоит, наверняка ты устал не меньше меня. А то и больше, — в очередной раз приятно удивил Магнуса Алек: мало кто из охотников давал себе труд задуматься, что у Магнуса вообще-то есть свои дела и обязанности. Ну разве можно устоять перед таким мужчиной?

— Но я хочу о тебе позаботиться, Александр, — Магнус окинул его еще одним голодным взглядом, подмечая едва заметно участившееся дыхание. Бесшумно скользнул Алеку за спину и, уже опуская ладони ему на плечи, договорил почти шепотом, соблазняя: — Тем более, могу тебя заверить, я в процессе тоже получу удовольствие.

Кожа у Алека на загривке покрылась мурашками, когда Магнус на пробу провел костяшками пальцев по его шее вдоль позвоночника, но протестовать Александр и не подумал. Только громко сглотнул — и доверчиво склонил голову ниже, подставляясь рукам Магнуса. Осмелев, Магнус крепче сжал пальцы, проминая напряженные, практически закаменевшие мышцы. И постепенно Алек — кажется, незаметно для себя самого — начал сползать все ниже, уже не сидя, а полулежа на диванчике. Магнус тихонько хмыкнул себе под нос: и правда, заполучить в свое распоряжение такого расслабленно, разомлевшего Александра было сущим удовольствием.

— Магнус... — в какой-то момент Алек попытался обернуться, но Магнус уверенно обхватил его ладонями за шею, фиксируя голову, удерживая пальцами под челюстью — и старательно избегая даже малейшего касания к руне отражения. 

— Тш-ш-ш, я только начинаю, — дыханием шевельнул волосы на встрепанной макушке Алека. И медленно заскользил большими пальцами вниз, постепенно усиливая нажим, плавно двигаясь к лопаткам вдоль трапецевидных мышц. Пробрался под ворот футболки, распластал ладони у Алека по спине, наслаждаясь теплом кожи, согнул пальцы, легонько царапая короткими ногтями... 

И вот тут-то Александр с хриплым, полуоборванным стоном вздрогнул и попытался отстраниться. Магнус рефлекторно отдернул руки — и лишь через мгновение осознал с досадой: руна точности у Алека располагалась как раз над левой лопаткой. 

Ну вот, похоже, можно ничего и не уточнять касательно рук — реакция у Алека была и так довольно красноречивой.

Магнус тихонько вздохнул. Но хоть от других прикосновений Алек не шарахался так же.  
А с другой стороны... Он ведь пока так и сидел, не оборачиваясь и больше не шевелясь. Не попытался Магнуса остановить, не попросил прекратить. Не бросился прочь из лофта.

Магнус беззвучно сглотнул. И протянул руки обратно к плечам Алека. Пальцы едва заметно подрагивали. Но кто не рискует — тот не пьет шампанского. 

И не целует сумеречных охотников.

На этот раз, скользнув руками по шее Алека, Магнус намеренно очертил подушечками пальцев руну отражения. Медленно, давая шанс опять отстраниться. И замер, отсчитывая бешено стучащий в ладони пульс Алека. 

Алек не дышал. Двадцать ударов сердца. Тридцать пять. Пятьдесят. Магнус нервно облизал губы. Не удержавшись, напоследок, обласкал острый завершающий росчерк руны и отстранился. 

Вернее, попытался отстраниться. Потому что поверх его левой руки резко прижалась ладонь Алека, удерживая. И тут же Алек резко втянул носом воздух. Но так и не произнес ни слова.

— Александр? — вырвалось наконец ласкающим шепотом.

Медленно, будто преодолевая сопротивление, Алек запрокинул голову и встретился с Магнусом взглядом; расширившиеся зрачки почти полностью поглотили ореховую радужку.

— Александр, — еще тише повторил Магнус, невольно наклоняясь ниже и чувствуя, как губы медленно, но неумолимо начинают растягиваться в удовлетворенной улыбке. — Отпустишь меня?

— Только если тебе не нравится, — рука Алека, так и сжимающая руку Магнуса, обмякла, но не разжалась полностью. 

— Мне нравится. Мне очень, очень нравится, Александр, — почти промурлыкал Магнус, снова принимаясь поглаживать руну, и вздрогнул уже сам, когда под его пальцами горло Алека завибрировало от тихого стона. — И если бы я знал, что нравится и тебе — давно бы... — он не договорил «не смог держать себя в руках», но Алек, кажется, догадался. Потому что он резко дернул Магнуса на себя, заставляя коротко вскрикнуть от неожиданности, опрокинул через спинку дивана и уронил прямо к себе в объятия. А потом, очевидно смущаясь, но твердо глядя Магнусу в глаза, повторил его же слова:

— Мне тоже очень, очень нравится, Магнус. 

И Магнус пропал.

***

Лежать вдвоем на узком диване было не очень-то удобно, но прямо сейчас Магнуса с места не сдвинуло бы и известие о побеге Валентина. Грудь Александра размеренно вздымалась и опадала под его щекой, а сам он завороженно смотрел, как его собственные пальцы обводят руну ловкости у Алека на животе. И парочка ярких засосов поверх руны отлично вписывалась в узор.

Магнус слегка надавил пальцами на один из синяков, заставляя Алека тихо — но не особо недовольно — зашипеть сквозь зубы. На шею Магнусу тут же опустилась мозолистая ладонь, заставляя приподняться, и Алек притянул его в ленивый поцелуй — с каждым разом он действовал все увереннее, и у Магнуса от этого напрочь отказывало соображение. Только этим и можно было оправдать то, что, оторвавшись от губ Алека, он задумчиво выговорил:

— А я ведь опасался, что ты не оценишь мою одержимость твоими рунами. Потому что это священный ангельский язык или еще что-нибудь в этом духе, — и на ощупь нашел пальцами горячую, рельефную иратце у Алека на боку — кажется, чем чаще руна использовалась, тем теплее она была.

— Что? — Александр моргнул раз, другой. Закусил губу, запрокинул голову. И все-таки не выдержал — прихлопнул ладонью ласкающую руку Магнуса у себя на боку. — Стой, серьезно, что? — повторил он.

— Я думал, что прикосновения к рунам могут тебе не понравиться, — озвученные вслух, недавние сомнения Магнуса сейчас казались нелепыми и ему самому. Но Алек, очевидно, так не считал.

— Магнус, — веско выговорил он. — Откуда ты это вообще взял? Когда я завалился к тебе и сам предложил заняться сексом, — на этих словах у Алека чуть порозовели скулы, но взгляд остался твердым, — ты ведь их уже трогал. И я думал, не заметить мою реакцию было невозможно.

— Ты тогда был немного не в себе, — оправдываясь, пробормотал Магнус. — Набросился на меня, ничего не слушал.

— И кончил, когда ты укусил меня в шею, — а вот теперь Алек все-таки смущенно отвернулся, но у Магнуса уже встал перед глазами тот самый момент. 

Вот Алек особенно удачно поворачивает запястье и сжимает кулак ровно с такой силой, что у Магнуса под веками вспыхивают синие искры его собственной магии. Вот Магнус со стоном отрывается от губ Алека — последние пару минут они даже не целовались, не хватало дыхания, просто горячечно задыхались друг другу в губы. Вот Алек, вдохновившись реакцией Магнуса, обводит большим пальцем головку его члена и, повторяя за самим Магнусом, начинает быстро, немного грубо и совершенно идеально ему дрочить. Так идеально, что, кончая уже через десяток движений, Магнус душит громкий вскрик, кусая Алека в шею, — и в эту самую секунду Алек тоже кончает, пачкая пальцы Магнуса спермой.

Точнее, впился Магнус тогда не просто Алеку в шею. Нет, отпечаток зубов он оставил как раз поверх руны отражения.

Магнус с обреченным стоном уронил голову Алеку на грудь и самокритично признался:

— Я идиот. Насочинял себе невесть что. — И тут же снова вскинул голову и с чисто практическим любопытством жадно спросил: — Они у тебя чувствительные? 

— Не чувствительнее обычных шрамов, — Алек приподнялся на локте, и Магнус съехал набок, к спинке дивана. Растерянно нахмурился, попытался заглянуть Алеку в глаза, но тот старательно отворачивался.

— Но откуда такая реакция? — тогда Магнус снова опустил ладонь поверх иратце Алека и с восторгом почувствовал, как мгновенно у того сбилось выровнявшееся было дыхание.

— Да мне от любых твоих прикосновений крышу сносит, — Алек старался говорить раздраженно, но его слегка охрипшему сейчас голосу однозначно не хватало твердости. Да и попыток вывернуться из-под Магнуса он больше не предпринимал. Зато говорил с каждым словом все тише, будто в нем поднимала голову задремавшая было неуверенность в себе. — Но когда ты дотрагиваешься до рун — меня как током бьет, только... приятно. Не знаю, может, дело в твоей магии, а может, просто в тебе — но раньше со мной такого никогда не было. И я помню, что ты говорил в прошлый раз — но все равно постоянно боюсь сделать что-то не то...- последнюю фразу Алек уже почти прошептал.

— Знаешь, Александр, — Магнус приподнялся и решительно оседлал бедра Алека. У того хотя бы была понятная причина для неуверенности в себе, а вот Магнус до сегодняшнего дня вел себя на редкость глупо. Хотя ладно, у него тоже было подходящее объяснение — так всепоглощающе и умозатмевающе влюблялся он последний раз давненько. Но теперь пора брать инициативу в свои руки. — У нас с тобой поразительно похожие страхи. — И, поймав удивленный взгляд Алека, закончил: — Предлагаю впредь бороться с ними сообща. И к взаимному удовольствию.

Молчал Александр всего пару секунд. А потом решительно опустил руки Магнусу на талию.

— Так, может, начнем прямо сейчас?


End file.
